my little mafia kneecapping is magic
by themainman
Summary: A new pony comes to town with a hunger for money, power, and respect. He also has his eyes on Rarity and this wise pony always gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

The train came to a halt, waking Silvermane who was busy dreaming of the old days when he and his crew had their run of manehatten. anything they wanted was just a call away and free. Now here he was at the bottom again.

He got up and lamented about his lot in life, how the moment one thing goes south everything does, but most of all he hated being broke. normally he was calm and collected but nothing made him lose his cool like losing money. Messing with his money gained you a bitter enemy for life and Silvermane was not known for his forgiving nature.

When he stepped off the train a lot of the mares turned to get a good look at him. Silvermane was big for a unicorn, real built like he had a lot of time to workout. His coat was tan, his mane and tail were bright silver. He wore a casual blue suit with his hair slicked back and had a cut on his left ear. His eyes seemed innocent but had a glint of malcontent in them.

Everything about him screamed danger, everything but his smile. He had a smile that put ponies at ease, it seemed to say forget your better judgment and trust me. His cutie mark kind of threw ponies for a loop, a big five point star with a red and black color scheme. He usually told everypony it was because his special talent was astrology.

As he tried to make his way out of the train station a pink colored pony made her way to him. "Hey you're a new comer, which means you're new here right?" the pink mare asked with so much sweetness in her voice. Now Silvermane loved mares like this. the ones with a cheery attitude, which usually meant they were naïve, and maybe not to bright.

With his silver tongue he had little trouble getting them into bed. "Why yes I am," He replied in his calm and cool way. His voice was smooth but with a slight accent. "and who might you be sugar flank?" The mare just laughed at him and started bouncing around. "My name's not sugar flank it's pinkie pie and I'm your new best friend." She gave him a giant smile that, to be honest, kind of scared him.

"Sorry little lady but I've already got friends in low places and I don't think you'd fit in." He tried to push past her but she just popped up in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. "But I'm friends with every pony in ponyville, there's nopony I don't know." Silvermane stopped and thought for a moment, if she does knows everypony then maybe he could use her friendship.

Before he could set up shop and get a racket going he needed connections. "Ok than pinkie pie I guess we're friends, my name is Silvermane." He held out his hoof to shake with a sinister grin on his face. "Great I just know we're going to be great friends and if you need anything I'm the pony to see." She added with big eyes that sparkled at him.

"Well that's great to hear because I need a new suit this one's just about done for." He showed her how his suit was faded and torn it was also a little to small.

This suit was one of the few things he still had to his name and the few things in his saddle bags. It was what he had with him when he went to jail and all they gave him back when he got out.

"Ooh, I know just the pony to see my friend Rarity come on follow me." Pinkie bounced outside and Silvermane followed her. He choose to keep his jail time secret, nopony needed to know and he didn't want to talk about it.

As they made their way through the town Silvermane surveyed his surroundings getting a feel for what rackets he could get into. He saw plenty of shops to extort, no casinos, no bars, and most important no cops.

'Yeah', He thought to himself, 'I'm going to like it here, this place is ripe for the picking.' All the ponies here seemed happy and complacent, strong arming them would be easy.

On the inside Silvermane did feel a little bit bad about what he had in mind for this town but when he remembered who he was and what he had he quickly push such thoughts from his mind. It was time to get back on top it was time to... just then he was torn from his thoughts when he saw a bright multicolored carousel shaped boutique.

Now Silvermane had seen some strange things but this was a little of kilter. "Come on in you can't meet Rarity out here silly." Pinkie said bouncing into the boutique.

The last time he walked into a strange house he almost got wacked but then he remembered that Pinkie wasn't a Mafioso, or at least he didn't think she was.

Normally you could tell a Mafioso from the way he walked ,talked, shook hoofs, and carried himself. "Ah, I'm just being paranoid," He thought to himself. "she's a sweet harmless mare right?" He walked in not knowing what to expect of this girl Rarity; some nerdy shy little pony who more than likely never been alone in the same room as a stallion like him, it should be fun getting in with her. He was thinking to himself when he heard the most angelic voice he'd ever heard.

"Oh, hello darling what can I help you with?" She was absolutely stunning, Silvermane couldn't take his eyes off her. Now he had marefriends before but they were nothing just fillies compared to this elegant mare before him.

Silvermane adjusted his tie and ran his hoof over his mane. "Time to work the old charm." He trotted up to her and came along side Pinkie pie. "And this is my new friend Silvermane." pinkie introduced him "Nice to meet you darling." Rarity said batting her eye lashes.

"Hey there sugar flank," Silvermane gave her his trademark smile but Rarity was unimpressed. He strutted over to her sure of his ability. "How about me, you, and a bottle of fine cider what do you say hot plot?"

With that last part he lightly slapped her on her plot. "Why I never!" She slapped him so hard that sweetie belle heard it the next room.

Silvermane was encased in Raritys aura and began to levitate. "Get out you rude little pig and don't come back till you learn some manners." She threw him right out the front door in to the street.

Silvermane sat unable to believe what just happened, that was the first time he'd ever struck out with a girl. "Wow what a mare," He rubbed the spot where she slapped him. "She likes me, boy am I going to love it here."

* * *

><p>A few days after Silvermane got settled in he came back to the room he had rented tired from running around with pinkie pie. "That girl knows she's hard to keep up with." She took him all over town. Showing him around to all her friends, which is everypony in town, but it did let him get a feel for the place.<p>

Taking over ponyville would be quick and simple, all he had to do was extort the right ponies and set up the right rackets. First things first he needed to get on the good side that sweet little piece of plot Rarity.

His thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. He slowly walked over the door. His horn glowing ready to fire if the pony on the other side was a foe. He opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Lucky Hoofiano, an old friend of his from manehatten, giving him a sinister smile on the other side.

Lucky was a tall maroon colored pony with black hooves, black freckles, and a cut on his left ear like Silvermane had. His mane and tail were black with dark gray stripes. His cutie mark was a dagger wrapped in barbed wire.

"How's it going old friend?" The maroon earth pony asked as he gave his saddle bags to Silvermane. "It's about time you got here, you were suppose to be in town before me." Silvermane scolded his friend as he check for any ease dropping ponies. Lucky pushed his way in to the room, plopped down on the bed, and made himself at home. "I got side tracked on my way here sue me why don't ya."

Silvermane used his magic to push Lucky off the bed as he went through the saddle bags. "Did you bring what I told you to?" Lucky sat up rubbing his head from the fall. "You know you cold really hurt somepony like that."

"That's the idea some times you need to be hurt." That was one lesson he learned growing up in the bad part of manehatten. Half the ponies in ponyville wouldn't last five seconds on those streets. both Silvermane and lucky had scars as a testament to that.

"Ah, here it is," He had finally found what he was looking for and got the biggest smile on his face. "My lucky charm, never commit a crime with out it." He pulled out a pendant that was a red and black eight point star, kind of like his cutie mark, with two swords thought it. "My grandpa's old war medal."

Silvermane kissed it before putting it around his neck. Lucky gave him a sideways look. "You know you've worn that thing for years but I can't figure why." Lucky looked at the relic from the ponies war with the griffins.

"It's been passed down as a family heirloom" Silvermane stated reminiscing of how many times the magic his family believed it had saved his life. "I mean grandpa was a war hero, that's why he was given this medal." Lucky rolled his eyes and said "yeah he was a war hero alright, for the griffins."

Silvermane just scoffed at him and tried to change the subject. "Anyway, Have you heard from star-dust?" Silvermane asked moving over to a table in the room and took a seat. The only reason he wasn't already up to his plot crime, was because he needed his full crew.

" Yeah he got pinched in Cloudsdale," Lucky went and sat opposite Silvermane. "he has court date today; he'll be here as soon as he's done." Nopony was worried about star-dust beating whatever charge it was. He went to law school and was one of the best lawyers they knew. He even got Lucky off on a murder charge not to long ago.

"Alright, you wait here for him," He grabbed a pair of brass horse shoes off the table. "I've got to go see a shopkeeper about some protection money." As he made his way to the quill store to offer his "protection", he saw Rarity sitting outside at a restaurant. "Here's my chance to get in good." He rubbed his lucky charm and slicked his mane down.

Rarity saw him trotting up to her and turned her nose up at him. "Hello Ms. Rarity how are you this fine day?" She refused to acknowledge him as he sat down across from her. She was still fuming from their last encounter.

"Ok, Ms. Rarity I know I was a struntz last time we met I know, but at least let me make it up to you." She breathed heavily and finally looked at him. "Let me guess if I don't go out with you, you'll never leave me alone am I right?" He just gave his usual smile.

She had admit that smile was some how growing on her just that fast. "Just one date if you don't enjoy it I'll leave you alone." Rarity finally gave into him; he could see it on her face plain as day. He'd made plenty reluctant ponies give into his will.

"Alright just one date that's it." Rarity still thought he was slime but she still just had to return his smile. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow at eight." He jumped up and strutted his confidante strut. He rubbed his necklace as he walked away. "Thanks grandpa you always come through when I need you." He looked back to see Rarity still smiling. "Life is good, real good."

* * *

><p>In a dimly lit waiting room three ponies awaited being called into an office. A large earth pony came into the room and the three stood. "The Don will see you now." They all piled into the room and the door shut behind them. At the desk in front of them sat Don Dapper Hoof, the godpony of manehatten. He was a big and imposing Unicorn with a deep brown coat and snow-white mane.<p>

His cutie mark was two crossed white roses and the mafia cut on his left ear. He placed his hoofs on the desk, looking at the three in front of him. They had a hint of fear in their eyes, just the way he liked it. They didn't know why they were called in front of the stallion that controlled the city. You never know when you might have crossed him; maybe you looked at him funny or he had heard a remark you made.

Finally he addressed them, "You three are among my top hitters and I am in need of you." The three relaxed a little. Being called by the Godpony himself for a job was big, whomever they need to kill must have screwed up big time.

"It saddens me to say this but my son Silvermane has crossed me in such a way that he must be taken care of." Silvermane did the unthinkable, he took out a made pony without permission. When Silvermane went to jail it was hard to get to him and when he got out he seemed to drop off the face of equestria. "My sources tell me he is in a place called ponyville, whoever takes him out will become a made pony.

One of the hit ponies spoke up, "What about his crew?" The Don waved his hoof, "I'll pay a million bits for the each of them now go and do the job." The three walked out and set out on their mission. The Don turned to face the window in his office, a tear came to his eye knowing his son would be dead the next time he saw him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in ponyville, Silvermanes' date with Rarity was going well. He took her to the best restaurant in ponyville, it wasn't the most high-class place but still top rated. He almost felt bad about how he and lucky had beat up the owner earlier that day, but how else was he suppose to get a good table? Anything he did was worth it to see Rarity smile.<p>

Despite how she calmed to feel about him, she still dressed her best for tonight. After they ate they sat and talked. Rarity seemed very interested in his life in Manehatten and what made him come to ponyville.

He tried his best to avoid the parts about how he had intimidated and extorted half the ponies he knew. Then the big question, "What is the meaning of that medal you're wearing?" He was afraid she would ask. The moment mares hear the story behind it their view of him changes for the worst. Still he never lied about it, he would tell them the truth, no matter what happened. "It's a medal my grandfather was given during the great war, It's been handed down as a good luck charm."

"Really, I studied equestrian military uniforms for a friend and I don't recall seeing that medal in the book I read." She leaned in for a closer look. She had seen equestrian war medals in a catalog but this one was unfamiliar to her. Silvermane rubbed the back of his head. "It's not equestrian, it's from the griffins, I'm part griffon."

Rarity raised an eye brow trying to figure out how this was possible. "My grandpa was a traitor, he fell in love with a griffon, he deserted his post for her, then gave up his unit to her general father." Silvermane went on to tell how his father was born in Griffonstone but then moved to manehatten and married a unicorn.

When he finished he waited for her to get up and leave. When she didn't he couldn't believe it. "Oh my, that is a touching love story." She said not quite looking with a slight smile. "Wait what, you mean you liked the story of how my grandpa was branded a traitor?" Rarity covered her mouth and giggled. She put her hoof over his and looked closely into his eyes. "No what I mean is while I don't agree what he did but I understand why he did it."

No pony had ever said that before, most just condemned his family. Of course ponies who did that came up missing. Silvermane smiled, "Rarity do you ever stop being amazing?" He met her half way across the table, he couldn't look away from her azure eyes. Before he knew it she was kissing him.

Rarity quickly pulled back blushing and covering her mouth. "I'm sorry I don't usually kiss on the first date." Silvermane just laughed, "It's ok you still have more class in the tip of your horn then most mares have in their whole body." After he walked her home, Silvermane made his way to his room. He was floating on air nothing could spoil this, everything was coming up Silvermane.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoity toity found himself held down by Silvermanes' magic while Lucky and a light blue Pegasus with a gray mane kicked his head around. "Alright now, are

you done being a upity prick," He lifted him into the air upside down. "or do my friends have to really get rough?" Hoity spat up blood, "Please I'll do

whatever you say." Silvermane rolled his eyes and dropped him. "Now it the future, when Rarity shows you a design, what will you do?" Hoity toity tried

shakingly to get on his hooves, only to have the pegasus sweep kick his legs from under him. "Did we say get up?" the pegasus asked stepping on Hoitys

back. "Easy Star dust, don't break his back just yet." Silvermane lifted Hoitys head and charged his horn. He touched his horn to Hoitys fore head. Hoity

screamed in pain and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. "So what's the score with Rarity?" Silvermane asked as he slapped Hoity toity. Hoity toity

shook as he answered," I love her designs, I want to use the in my shows." A smile crept across Silvermanes' face, "Good boy, now remember you may know

who we are but we know who you are," He charged his horn again and got close Hoitys' face. Hoity began to fight to get away. "so unless you want another

hot spot you'll keep your mouth shut, capise?" "I understand just please don't hurt me." "Good work in there boys." Silvermane said to his crew as they left.

In the short while they had been in ponyville they had cemented Their foot hold. Ponyville had no criminal underworld until Silvermanes crew, the strangle

mob, came to town. They had a casino in the basement of the quill store and sold bootleg cider. They also ran a loan sharking racket out of an office, which

was also the face of their legal business. Silvermane was the boss with Lucky as his under boss and thuggish enforcer. Star dust was consigliere, he not only

took part in enforcing but also handled all the legal stuff. Of course nopony could prove they were doing anything and the few that could loved life too much

to say anything. However, there was one thing upsetting the trio, Rarity. Sometimes it seemed like Silvermane was more focused on her than he was on

leading the gang. Lucky may be tough, Star dust may be smart, but Silvermane was the most ruthless unicorn ever born. The two knew better than to take

him lightly. "Well boys I'm off to see Rarity, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucky stopped him and worked up the courage to speak. "Look boss, me and Star dust

have been talking and um well you see." Star dust sighed and jumped in, "We think you've been spending too much time with this Rarity chick." With every

word Star dust spoke he saw the look on Silvermanes face turn to one of pure rage. Star dust knew he should have got out the way but he was too scared to

move. Silvermane was always quick with his hooves and Star dust was just reminded how quick. "If you think for a minute that I've gone soft or that you can

disrespect me or Rarity," Silvermane lifted both of them into the air with his magic. "then I suggest you get such ideas out of your head or I knock them out

for you." He dropped both of them on the ground and turned to walk off. "Don't forget why **I'm** in charge here." he called over his shoulder. Silvermane was

fuming after what happened,'I can't belive those two after everything I've done for them and they have nerve to call me out.' His thoughts were broken by

the sight of Rarity crying at her front door. He walked up and put a hoof around her shoulders, "Hey what's this about?" She wiped her eyes and sniffled, "My

client didn't like the dress I made for his wife and refused to pay," Her eyes welled up again as she clung to him. "but the worse part is he called my work

tacky and uninspired." Silvermane couldn't belive this, first his crew now this. What was today: let's all piss off Silvermane day? Okay if that's the way it's

going to be fine then he'll play along. "Do you know where he is now?" "That's him right there." She pointed to a stallion talking to his wife across the street.

"Right wait here, daddy's got to go to work." She didn't know what he was talking about until he pull out a heavy horse shoe. He calmly walked over to the

couple and pushed the wife out of the way. "Hey we were having a conversation rude much." Silvermane said nothing as he hit the other stallion in the face.

The wife screamed bloody murder as Silvermane beat her husband into a bloody pulp. He refused to let up as his fore leg shook with the impact. He finally

stop when heard the stallions jaw bone crack. Silvermane charged his horn, "If you have any further criticisms of Raritys dress making skills keep them to

yourself." He touched the tip of his horn right on the pony's eye; who screamed and trashed about as he was blinded. He turned to the wife. "Please don't

hurt me." She begged, tripping over her own hooves trying to back away. "Whatever she makes you will wear, I don't care if it's a bunch of paper bags sown

together understand." She shook her head as fast as she could and cradled her bloody husband. Silvermane walked back over to Rarity, who was trying to

wrap her head around what just happened. Silvermane slipped her the horse shoe,"Hide this for me, I need to wash his blood off." Most mares would have

gotten out of there the moment their coltfriend gave them a weapon to hide but not Rarity to be honest his show of power kind of turn her on. She found his

air of danger attractive, so she slipped the horse shoe into a box of ribbons in her work space and went to Silvermane in the kitchen. The two of them stood

there in silence before Silvermane spoke up, "I'm sorry you had to see that but nopony messes with my sweet flank." "First, We've discussed you calling me

sweet flank and second, I didn't know you had that in you." Silvermane let out a sigh, "Rarity I've got something to tell you about me," He had hoped to put

this off for as long as he could but now it was time to come clean. "you see I'm..." He was cut off be a customer calling for the owner and she sounded intent

on being served. "Let me handle this quickly darling." Rarity walked into the show room to greet a powder blue unicorn mare with white hair and icicles for

a cutie mark. "Can I help you?" The mare gave her a catty look before saying, "Yeah, you can tell Silvermane to come out here and face me." "Excuse me?"

Rarity asked as the mare charged her horn. The icy blast came faster than Rarity could react but lucky for her it wasn't to fast for silvermane. He levated her

out of the way but the beam still got her back hooves. The mare laughed,"Looks like your girls got cold hooves." "Icemare, it would be you." Icemare charged

her horn, before she could fire Silvermane turned tail and ran. "freeze." She yelled as a blast just missed his head as he duck out the back door. He needed

to get her away from the boutique and to a place were he could control the fight. 'I got it,' He ran for town square. "I'm cold on your heels." He heard

Icemare call out. "Don't you ever stop with the ice puns." He yelled as he fired a beam at her, missing by a hair. "Hey, my puns are ice-cold." She shot

another ice beam, which he countered with a heat beam. The two beams met head on creating a pillar of steam. Silvermane used it as a smoke screen to

disappear into the crowd in the square. When the steam dissipated Icemare looked around for Silvermane, "I know you're here and I'll ice everypony here if

I have to." To show she wasn't kidding around she froze a random pony solid. The frozen pony broke into a million pieces when Icemare pushed her over.

There was a moment of silence as every pony stood with their mouths open. Then somepony screamed and everypony ran for their lives. As the crowd thinned

out Icemare still didn't see Silvermane. "Hey, ice block over here." Silvermane called from behind the building were he was taking cover. He fired a shot that

hit right on, taking her off her hooves but not out of the fight. She hopped back up fired hitting the wall next to him. Silvermane made a bright flash of magic

to blind her. He quickly used an ice spell to create an arch in between the buildings he was using for cover. Icemare got her sight back and was so angry she

charged him without thinking. Right when she got under the arch Silvermane turned it into water. He hit the soaking wet mare with an ice spell freezing her

solid. "hey, Icemare chill out." He pushed her over, braking her into a million little pieces. "Silvermane, I heard somepony was turning ponies into ice and

thought Icemare." Star dust said as he landed next to him. "Yeah she was but I put her on ice." Star dust shook his head, "Really, an ice pun, it's bad enough

she does it." "Never mind that get Lucky and get over to the office, the rest of murder, Inc will be around." Star dust took off as Silvermane went to see to

Rarity. When he got back her friends were already there and had freed her. They all gave him the evil eye as he walked in. "Rarity are you ok?" Rainbow

dash got right up in his face,"She is now no thanks to you." Then apple jack jumped in, "What kind of stallion runs away when his marefriend needs him?"

next came Flutthershy, "Um, that wasn't very nice." Then Twilight layed into him, "And you got a lot of nerve coming back." Pinkie pie jumped in, "So what

do you have to say for yourself?" Silvermane breathed in and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look I need to speak to Rarity alone." Before the others could

protest Rarity cut in, "Ok, in my room." once alone Rarity asked, "Who was that mare and why was she trying to kill you?" Silvermane made sure the

door was closed and that nopony was listening. "Alright, I use to be in the manehatten mob and that mare was Icemare, she's a hit pony sent to kill me." A

collective 'what' was heard followed by the mane crashing though the door. 'Great just what I needed, could this day get any worse?'


	3. Chapter 3

Silvermane sat unable to move. Twilights' magic was strong, no matter how hard he struggled against it he couldn't get free.

The light they had in his face made this an all too familiar picture for him. This wasn't his first interrogation and he never cracked. But then again that was by cops not his girlfriends' friends.

"Alright let's try this one more time," Rainbow dash said frustrated. She was learning her first lesson about mob ponies, interrogations are a way of life.

"What are you doing in ponyville really?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"You won't get nothing out of me copper, I want my lawyer, wait." Silvermane shook his head before speaking again. "Sorry about that, force of habit."

"Yeah we know," Twilight spoke up. "it's all you've said this whole time, well that and go to tartarus." They had been at this for almost an hour and had nothing to show for it.

Twilight released him and turned the lights back on. It was obvious that this was a lost cause with a guy like him, But she got an idea.

She had heard that sometimes mob ponies tell everything to their mare friends. She whispered something into Raritys' ear.

"Well I would have done that if the rest of you hadn't jumped on him." Rarity went up to him and placed her hoof on his shoulder. "Silvermane just tell me the truth, all of it, I promise I won't look at you any differently."

Silvermane sighed, then scratched under his chin. He then rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, alright." He was going to tell her the truth sooner rather than later anyway.

"I just got out of jail, I couldn't go back to manehatten so I came here." Silvermane showed the cut on his ear. "This is the cut all mob ponies have, where on the ear and how it's cut depended on what family he's from." He explained.

"That mare you saw me fighting was the Icemare, she was a hit pony sent by my father." The girls all had the same terrified look in their eyes.

Fluttershy asked softly, "Why would your father do that?" He let out a low chuckle. "Well I might have broken one of our rules and killed a made pony."

The girls sat in horror as Silvermane told them about how he and his friends beat, stabbed, and buried another pony alive.

"After a week or two we had to go back and dig him back up," Silvermane went on to say. "the smell was so bad, Stardust threw up all over himself." Silvermane couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Then I got pinched for racketeering, I was locked up in iron colt prison when I heard they found the remains."

"But why come here?" Applejack asked. "Well I knew what we did would come to light and there would be a hit put out on us," He went over to the window and gestured at the seen. "I don't think any mob pony has ever even heard of this place until now."

He began to leave when Rarity stopped him. "Wait, I don't care about your past but why keep going with this life?" A sly smile crept across his face. "I've spent my whole life as a criminal, since I was a fold, getting out is not a luxury I have."

He started walking out the door, "Stay here, I'm going to go check in on the boys, keep the doors locked ok." Rarity tried to protest but he left before she could say anymore.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town Star dust and Lucky waited impatiently. "I don't like this Star, Silvermane's taking too long."<p>

Star dust opened the window he was looking out of. "He's probably at that broads place, I'll go get him and reminded him where his loyalties lie."

He was half way out the window when lucky grabbed his tail and pulled him back in. "Use the door, they'll be expecting the window."

Star dust trotted out the front door but a few minutes later a knock came at the door. "Back already?" Lucky asked as he opened the door. A hoof came out of nowhere and collided with Luckys face. Lucky went flying back into a wall.

He looked up to see a black and purple earth pony with purple and black hair. "Ivory fang, I should've known you'd be showing up."

Ivory fang smiled showing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs on a metal hinge. "How's it going Lucky, long time no bite." Fang unhinged his jaw to open his mouth wide and snapped it shut.

Just as Lucky was getting back up Fang tackled him, almost putting him through the wall. Lucky kicked him off and quickly snatched up a nearby horse shoe.

Fang came in for a bite, Lucky jumped back just in time for one of the fangs to just cut his face. Lucky took a swing at him and while all his hits connected Ivory fang seemed unaffected.

Lucky was hit with a right that rattled his teeth. He stumbled as he felt Ivorys back hooves hit him dead in his side, the sickening cracking of his ribs was like music to Ivory fang.

Lucky was fighting to keep his balance as Fang went for his neck. Right when he opened his mouth Lucky took a chance and punched him in the throat. Ivory fang was stunned but still managed to bite down on Luckys' shoulder.

Once Ivory fang bit down he locked his jaw. With a strong grip on Lucky he threw him full force across the room. Lucky collided with a wall and before he could regain his composure he was tackled through the wall.

The two tumbled into the next room and Lucky thought 'what would Silvermane do?' He racked his brain to try and come up with something but it's hard to do that when you have somepony on top of you bashing your teeth in.

"Well Lucky, looks like your luck has run out." Ivory fang unhinged his jaw ready to bit off Luckys head; that's when Lucky looked down and noticed where his back hooves were in relation to Ivory fangs body.

He quickly drove his hooves strait up in between Ivory fangs back legs as hard as he could. Fang reeled back in pain, Lucky quickly drove his back hooves into Ivory fangs jaw with all his might smashing the hinge.

Fang staggered back in genuine pain, unable to move his mouth, and made a move for the door. "Same old Fang, the moment you start losing a fight you turn tail and run."

Lucky let him make it to the top of the stairs before tackling him at full force. The two managed to hit every step on the way down until they finally hit the floor at the bottom.

Lucky had hit his head and was fighting off a concussion as he tried to stand. He almost slipped on the blood covered floor but was relived to find that the blood was coming from Ivory fangs head which, in addition to being twisted almost the whole way around, had a large gash on it.

"Sweet Calestia, what's going on here?" Lucky turned expecting another fight but was relived to see Silvermane and Star dust. "Oh, hey guys how's it hanging?" Lucky said before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

One year ago….

It was late as a restaurant owner was preparing to close up for the night with only one lone patron still sitting at the bar. The owner counted his take for the day as the last pony in the bar blissfully finished his drink. "Hey Blue jaw," The owner called to the pony at the bar. "you need me to call you a cab?" He asked.

"Naw, didn't you hear," He replied taking another sip of his drink. "I'm a made pony now, I can walk home drunk and nopony's going to touch me" He gleefully added spilling some of his drink on himself. Nopony heard the door ease open and four ponies slip into the restaurant.

A waitress tried to tell them to leave but one of them grabbed hold of her. "Easy sweetie, you should take off early, you won't want to see this." He whispered pushing her out the door and pulling down the shades. The owner saw them coming up behind Blue jaw but he knew the score and silently left the room.

The leader of the pack was a unicorn, who levitated a long piece of wire out of his coat pocket. Once the four were upon their unsuspecting pray the unicorn wrapped the wire around Blue jaws neck. "What you got to say now, huh?" He said as he yanked Blue jaw out of his seat.

He dragged him across the ground as the three other ponies beat him. Blue jaw felt his eyes about to pop out of his head from the strangulation and tried to curl up in a ball to protect himself but that was out of the question as a large earth pony broke one of his hind legs. "That's it get his legs." A Pegasus pony yelled as they all began to stomp on his legs.

With his legs, ribs, and anything else broken they dragged him outside. "Go back inside and grab as many table cloths as possible." The lead pony said to the others. The others did as told leaving the unicorn alone with Blue jaw.

The unicorn looked down at the bleeding mass shaking on the cold asphalt who looked back up at him. "Silvermane," Blue jaw groaned out of a mouth full of blood. "Silver, please don't do this to me, please." Silvermane dragged him over to the curb and placed him with his body in the street and his head on the curb.

"Wait Silver, I'm a made pony you do this and you'll end up in the Manehatten river, think about it." He pleaded hoping to appeal to his sense of reason. "Sorry Blue jaw but everypony's tired of you and your mouth." He proclaimed, placing his hoof on Blue jaws head. He stomped on his head until he heard a cracking sound.

The others came back out and laid out the table cloths next to Blue jaw and rolled him onto them. They put him in the back of a cart and covered him up. They pull the cart to the outskirts of Manehatten, deep into the woods where few dared to go.

When they uncovered Blue jaw he began wheezing and coughing blood. "I'm a made pony, you can't touch me!" He proclaimed to deaf ears. "Calestia, he's still alive?" the other unicorn in the bunch ask pulling out a knife he took from the restaurant. He stepped up and readied the blade, "No, no, no." Blue jaw rasped as the unicorn Stabbed him five times.

"Wow, he's a tough one." The unicorn said observing the near dead but still breathing and making gurgling noises Blue jaw. "We'll see how long that last." Silvermane interjected, lifting the mass of bloody rags with Blue jaw wrapped up in them. He dropped the body in a pre-dug grave and covered it up.

He turned to his compatriots, "Burn the cart and never speak of this again, anypony who does will be sharing space with him." Silvermane ordered and they all agreed as they went about covering their tracks.

Now…

A unicorn with a bloody mouth was hanging from the ceiling of an ice-cream freezer as two earth ponies worked him over. The unicorn groaned and his eyes began to close, "Not yet you don't." A bolt of magic hit him, sending volts of electricity through his body. He screamed at the top of his lungs earning a laugh from his captors.

"You don't die till the boss says you can." The bloody unicorn laughed this time. "You, you think I'm afraid?" He spat blood and some of his teeth on the floor. "Come on kilo volt is that the best you can do?"

Kilo volt charged his horn and advanced on him. "Oh Spats my old friend, if the boss didn't want you alive, oh the things I would do to you." Volt went up on his back hooves and grabbed ahold of Spats head; he touched their horns together sending a strong current through him.

Spats kicked and convulsed, foaming at the mouth, "Yeah, how do you like that smart guy, huh?" Kilo volt yelled over the sound of arching electricity surging from his horn into Spats body.

"Hey Volt." Somepony called. "What?" He yelled angry that somepony was interrupting his fun, he turn to be face to face with Don Dapper hoof. "Boss, I was just…." "Out of the way mega jolt." The godpony commanded.

"Ah it's Kilo volt sir." The dons body guard gave volt a deadly stare. "Or mega jolt, which ever one you prefer." Volt quickly got out of the boss' way so he could address Spats. "Hello Spats," He said in a slow cool baritone. "how have you been keeping, good I hope."

His body guard slid a case over to him, which he opened with his magic and produced a hammer with a solid gold head. Spats smiled and spit right in the Dons eye, "Go to tartarus fatty."

The Don wiped the blood away, "You were always so loyal to my son but where is he now, he and his friends took off, leaving you to take the fall." He released Spats, who was so beaten he couldn't crawl much less stand.

He brought the hammer up over his head, "But don't worry you'll see him again soon enough." The hammer came down, smashing through Spats skull, splattering bits of him over the floor.

He passed the hammer to one of his men, who cleaned it and placed it back in its case. "Kilo volt get over here." He called. Volt walked out of the corner he was standing in, "Yes boss?" "I want you to get us tickets to Ponyville, two of murder, Inc. have failed so we're going to handle Silvermanes crew ourselves." He said as he pushed his way pass Kilo volt. "Right away sir."

In ponyville…

Silvermane paced franticly about the waiting room of the doctors office. "Silvermane please have a seat." Rarity said trying to calm him down. "Sorry Rarity, I'm just worried about Lucky, this is all my fault." He said hanging his head in shame.

Rarity trotted over to him and placed a hoof on him, "Don't be silly, you're not the one who did this to him." She said trying to ease his mind. He pulled away from her and turned to look her in the eye. "No, this is on me, I'm the one who wanted to ghost blue jaw, all this is a result of my actions." he lameted.

"I couldn't agree more." Came the voice of Star dust, sitting on the opposite side of the room. "If you where doing your job and leading the gang instead of running after some broad," He gestured to Rarity as he made his way to where they were standing. "then maybe you could have been there to back Lucky up."

He got right up in Silvermanes face, "If you want to play house fine but we shouldn't have to pay for it." Silvermane charged his horn ready for a fight, "This you making a power play, we're already in a hospital so you wont have to go far after I get through with you."

Star dust flared out his wings and went up on his hind legs, the universal Pegasus sign for a fight. Silvermane crouched down with his horn pointed directly at Stars heart, the universal unicorn sign for a fight.

"Stop it now both of you!" Rarity yelled using her magic to pull the two apart. "You two are supposed to be friends, is this how you act with one of your own in such bad shape?!" She released the two and they each straightened themselves up.

"Whatever lady all I know is the old Silvermane would never have let this happen." Star dust pushed his way pass them and made his way for the door. "Hey, Star dust." Silvermane called. Star dust stopped and turned to his boss. "Don't forget who brought you into this or who put you through law school." He warned as Star dust walked out.

Silvermane turned back to Rarity and started nuzzling her. "Thanks sweetie, you been supportive and standing by me, anypony ever tell you that you'd make a great mob wife?" She made a disgusted sound and turned her nose up.

"As if I would ever be one of those poorly dressed mares, with their tacky manes and too much make-up and don't get me started on their clothes, a lot of single knits." Silvermane smiled a she continued to rant, he loved listening to her ramble on about nothing.

Star dust however, was on his way to get some cider to calm himself. He was so beside himself that he didn't pay any attention the many angry ponies that he was bumping into and pushing out the way; But something did make him stop, the strumming of a guitar caught his attention.

He looked over to see an auburn colored Pegasus siting on a bench. "Slip stream." Star dust said under his breath, making eye contact with him. The pony smiled and continued to play his instrument, playing out a steady tune.

He opened his mouth and began to sing, "I can hear what you're thinking, all your doubts and fears, if you look in my eye in time you'll find the reason I'm here, in time all things shall pass away, in time you may come back someday, to live once more or die once more, but in time your time will be no more."

Slip stream placed his guitar down and stood up; he flared out his wings to show the razor sharp blades attached to them. The blades hinge squeaked as his wings flexed and folded back down. "Like my song Star dust, it's sad really, the ponies that hear it never live to tell others about it." He said with a sad sigh as he cracked his joints.

Star dusts throat went dry; he wanted to fly away but was to scared to move. Slip stream was the last and most dangerous member of murder, Inc. and here he was right in front of him. Slip stream opened his wings again, "Fly." He said in a calm manner and Star found it in him to get airborne.

He took off as fast as he could only to have slip stream hot on his heels. He felt a gust of wind and a fire in his stomach. A trail of blood flowed from one of Slip streams blades making his com-trail change color. Another gust, this time just under his left wing, causing him to become unstable. Star pulled up, "If it's a dog fight you want then that's what you'll get."

he caught up with Slip stream and rammed him in his ribs at full speed, knocking him into a spiral. Slip stream regained his composer and at Mach speed made another pass from under Star dust slicing into his belly again.

Every cut cost Star dust more and more of his speed. Star began climbing trying to gain altitude, "Need to get the sun to my back." He thought as he felt his blood level dropping the faster he tried to go.

Once he went as far as he could go he spread his wings and dived back down. When he was just feet away from Slip stream he flipped in mid-air and his back hooves collided with Slip streams face. Slip stream fell back down to the ground with a stream of blood flowing from his face.

Star thought he had won when he saw Slip stream regain his composer and pull up at the last minute. "Damn it, why wont this guy go down." He thought as fast as he could, then his face lit up. "Alright, let's see how well you maneuver with those blades of yours."

He had to act fast, he could already fell himself losing consciousness, this had to work. He dive bombed Slip stream and kicked him one good time in the head. "That the best you got Slippy, no wonder the rest of your crew got wacked." Star dust taunted. "I'm going to make your blood and guts rain down on everypony." Slip stream shouted as he charged Star dust at mach speed.

Star took off as fast as he could luring him into a complex vertical rolling scissors maneuver. As the two climbed at a speed that threatened to break the sound barrier Star dust com-trail turned red from his several bleeding wounds. The G force was tearing his wounds open wider but he had to push himself, it was the only way this would work.

Once at the apex of their climb the two fell back to where the maneuver started to go right back into it but as they fell a cone formed around them and the color spectrum became visible. A sonic rainboom, just what Star dust was hoping for; however, That was the easy part, the hard part was not blacking out before time.

"Keep it together Star just a little longer, you've got this." He thought hoping than Calestia would have mercy on him. "Please, Calestia, Luna, Cadence, hell Twilight even, whoever's listening; let me make it through this and I'll never disrespect another mare as long as I live." He begged as he felt himself slowing down and saw the world around him going black.

The ground got closer and closer and Star looked over just long enough to see Slip stream was also struggling with to hold himself together. "Good here comes boom loser." Just mere feet from the ground he pulled up with all his might just in time to create a near perfect sonic rainboom and go crashing head first through a window.

Slip stream however wasn't so lucky; he tried to pull up but one of his blade hinges was bent from the G force and refused to move. "No, no, no!" He screamed as he crashed head first into the ground. Ponies gathered around the crater he had created. "Oh no somepony get a doctor." "Don't bother, a crash like that, he's dead."

Star dust was laid out on Derpys kitchen table looking up a her, he had heard the commotion outside and knew his plan had worked. He began to laugh, "Sorry about the table sweet heart, I'll get you a new one as soon as I'm conscious again." He said to the surprised mare as he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had started out bright and beautiful; Lucky and Star dust had just gotten out of the hospital and had been hanging around the carousel boutique. They weren't the only ones either, Silvermane had sent a letter to the Las Pegasus mob. The Godpony of Las Pegasus was Don Diamond dust, a long time enemy of Don Dapper hoof, who had been trying to get Silvermane in his corner for the longest. When he heard Silvermane was in need he was more than happy to help. He sent several of his best guys to ponyville who, under Silvermanes instruction, had turned the boutique into a fortress.

During the day everypony could come and go as they pleased but when ever Rarity or Sweetie belle left they had a body guard follow them every where they went. At night the boutique was locked up, nopony in or out and it was driving Rarity crazy. "Silvermane, I've had enough of this, I'm a live in hostage in my own home." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Silvermane was teaching the crusaders how to cook spaghetti. He liked the crusaders; he was an only child and always wanted a little brother or sister. He loved answering their questions about the mob life and helping them with their problems.

"Alright girls when you cut up the garlic use a razor blade to get the onions as thin as possible." He said carefully slicing the garlic for the sauce. "Silvermane are you even listening to me?" Silvermane poured all the vegetables into the pot and stirred the thick sauce. "Now what you do is add a little wine." He continued to ignore Rarity as he poured half a bottle of wine into the sauce. "Gives it a little extra kick." "Silvermane!" She hit him in his ribs finally getting his attention. "Silvermane this has gotten out of hand, I can't walk down the street without one of your goons following me and scaring off my friends, I can't live like this." He sighed and took of his apron. "You girls watch the sauce for me will ya." "Sure thing Mr. Silvermane." The crusaders all said at the same time.

The two went up to Raritys room, there were to many ponies in her house for comfort. At night she found it hard to sleep with them outside her door. "Good kids if they were a little older I'd bring 'em into the family." he said still Ignoring Raritys problem. "Silvermane I want all these ponies out of my house, all my customers are to afraid to even come in here, it's bad for business." "Yeah I know but It's just a little while longer, once I know you and your sister are safe we'll all leave." "Wait, we'll leave?" Silvermane scratched his chin and sighed, obviously trying to find the right words. "My gang and I are going to Las Pegasus; I'm going to have my own family and casino there."

She turned her back to him to hide her watering eyes. "And when were you going to tell me, you were just going to leave without a word weren't you?" "What no, Rarity I want you and Sweetie belle to come with me, Rarity I want you to marry me." Her eyes went wide and her heart sped up. "Silvermane I…" She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Boss somepony dropped off a package for ya." Silvermane opened the door and took the box one of his men had brought him. It was a plain brown box but when he opened it he found a pair of spats wrapped around a fish. Silvermanes eyes began to water up, Rarity nudged him. "Silvermane are you all right; what does this mean?" He placed the top back on the box, "It means my old friend Spats is sleeping with the fishes." He pushed the box away from him and wiped his eyes. "lock down the house, I want everypony ready, my father has arrived in Ponyville."

* * *

><p>Silvermane spent the rest of the day ducking under windows, checking locks, and ducking for cover at every loud sound. When night fell he had Sweetie belle locked in her room and had his guys giving him reports every five minutes. "Silvermane, sweetie please come to bed." He hadn't moved from his spot by her bedroom window in three hours. "I can't, in the criminal world we call that slipping."<p>

She got out of bed and walked over to him, she wrapped her hooves around his neck. "Earlier when you asked me to marry you, I want to say yes but I don't think I can live the mafia life style, it's just too much." "Rarity I promise you that in two years I'll be able to go straight completely legitimate, that's what the casino business will do for me." She breathed a heavy sigh and rested her head on his neck. "Well then in two years come back and ask me again."

It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he understood how she felt, he didn't want to put her in a position that would make her unhappy. He was just about to pull himself away from the window and go to sleep when he saw a light moving around outside. It wasn't just a light it was the glow of a unicorns horn and it was joined by several others. "Rarity get down!"

He threw her to the floor and jumped on top of her. She screamed as bolts of magic ripped through the window. Silvermane jumped up and returned fire through the hail bolts shredding the glass. With every hit he landed another unicorns light died out; what was left of the hit squad turned tail and ran. Silvermane hit the floor, he had took multiple hits but was still moving.

The door flew open as Lucky and Star dust ran into the room. "Silvermane hang in there buddy we'll get you to the hospital." Star dust said as their leader was placed on his back. "No, no hospital, they'll be expecting that." Silvermane said pushing them away. "But boss look at you, you need help." Silvermane got on his hooves, "I'm fine." He groaned out. "No you are not." Rarity interjected. She gestured to Lucky, "You, I have some rubbing alcohol in the bathroom and a bottle of very strong cider under the kitchen sink, bring me both." As he ran off she turned to Star dust. "I need my sowing kit out of my work space quickly." Star dust quickly went to fetch what she had asked for.

"What are you up too?" Silvermane asked as she turned him over onto his back. "Nothing just a little sowing, you know that thing I'm good at?" Lucky and Star dust returned with what Rarity had asked for. The cider came first, Rarity made him drink the whole bottle down. "Is this really a time to get drunk?" Silvermane groaned out. "Quit moving around and you'll wish you got drunk faster once I get started."

She poured the rubbing alcohol over his open wounds. Silvermane gritted his teeth, "Stings more than getting shot." Rarity bent the needle and threaded it with a piece of silk, "Hold him down tightly." She said as she pushed the needle into his skin and slowly began sowing his wounds.

"You do know that surgical silk and regular silk aren't the same thing, don't you?" He laughed. She jammed the needle into his skin causing him to twitch. "Quit moving around, you'll shake the stiches lose." She replied, gaining a laugh from Star dust and Lucky. She never took her eyes off her task and she didn't stop till she ran out of silk. "Amazing isn't she boys, a seamstress and a surgeon." He said as he was moved to the bed.

He gestured for lucky and Star dust to lean in to hear what he had to say but didn't start talking till Rarity left to put everything back. "Never thought I'd say this but all bets are off on my dad, I want to set up a meet to discuss his retirement." The two knew full well what he meant by that; he wanted to move the gang to Las Pegasus and he would have to remove his father to do so.

"How do we do that boss, I mean he's not just gonna walk right into his own hit." Star dust asked remembering the last time somepony tried to whack the Don, they still haven't found that guys body. "Kilo volt, he's my fathers favorite do boy and I know he was the one who sold us out." Lucky nodded his head, "Yeah he was suppose to be with us when we hit Blue jaw." "You find him, he'll make great leverage."

* * *

><p>The Don paced around his temporary office, which was the sitting room of the hotel room he had been staying in. His men where all nervous; when ever he gets like this he gets violent. "Where in Equestria is that louse Kilo jolt?!" He bellowed through the room. Everypony was sweating, there's no telling what he might do when he's this angry. A knock came at the door when one of the Dons men opened it he found a letter that he passed to the Don.<p>

The Don opened it and found a lock of Kilo volts hair. The letter read: 'We've got your boy. You want him back, come to Sugar cube corner tonight at nine. His life is in your hooves, so don't be late.' The Dons breath became fast and heavy. Everypony could see a vein bulging in his neck and his eye twitching.

"That's it I want him dead, you hear me dead in the ground, and that broad he's living with, all of 'em!" He yelled shaking the walls trying to catch his breath. "Boss need I remind you that he killed half the hit squad we sent, Your son's a hard stallion to kill." The Don regained his composer and fixed his clothes, "He wants a sit down we'll give him one, who can tell me about this Sugar cube place?"

One of his body guards spoke up, "It's a bakery near the center of town; it's a family place with good food." The wheels in his head began to turn and he got the biggest smile on his face. "Oh boy have I got his number, get ready to throw one heck of a party."

* * *

><p>Night fell quickly as all of ponyville closed down; all except Sugar cube corner, which was still open for a private party. The restaurant was occupied by a group of shady looking stallions, all happily eating and drinking. Normally the Cakes would never serve cider but they knew it would be a bad idea to refuse them. The Don swallowed down the piece of cake he was eating, "Are my ponies in place?" He asked his body guard. "Yeah boss, they should be moving in now."<p>

On the other side of town five ponies walked up to the Carousel boutique. "Alright," The lead pony spoke up. "you two hit 'em high, you hit low, and I'll hit every where else." The five ran up to the door and the leader kicked it in. "Special delivery!" He quipped as they all began firing.

* * *

><p>Back at sugar cube corner Silvermane had finally arrived and took a seat opposite his father. "What's this Silvermane, I don't see you for a while and not so much as a hey pop?" Silvermane shifted around in his seat, "Let's just cut to it alright." The Don wiped his mouth and laughed, "You see that's the problem with you young bucks, no sense of respect." The two locked steely gazes. "I get it from my father."<p>

The Don calmly placed his hooves on the table. "Alright fine, where's Kilo volt?" Silvermane sat back with a smile. "He should be dead by now." He said with a laugh. The Don rose up from his seat, "You don't seem to understand, you're done; you, your crew, all of it." Silvermane was unfazed by the vein popping out of his neck.

"My ponies are on their way to rub out your crew; but I must thank you for turning me on to the ponyville rackets, a whole new world to conquer, now where is Kilo volt?" Silvermane laughed even harder as a flash came from his horn. " Well last time I saw Kilo volt he was strapped to a chair at my girls place."

He looked over at a clock on the wall. "If I'm correct your little hit squad should be discovering that they've just shot him up; that's if the poison gas I flooded the house with hasn't killed them already." The Dons eyes went wide as possible, "What!?"

* * *

><p>Back at the boutique the five hit ponies had stopped shooting to find the only thing they hit was pony tied to a chair. "Whoa is this… this is Kilo volt." One of them exclaimed. "We gotta, gotta…" They all began to choke with blood coming from their eyes. They all tried to stagger for the door but it slammed shut and locked. "No let us out!" They all banged on the door before finally falling down to the floor with blood pouring form their mouths.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're a monster." the Don said. "Once again, I get it form my father." Silvermane shot back. "You have to know that there's no way you're walking out of here alive, boys give him the treatment." He called but all he heard was the sound of ponies choking. He looked back to see all his men holding their throats struggling for air.<p>

Then the Don himself began to feel it, his throat was closing up. "What… what have you…?" He wheezed out. "Did you enjoy the cake pop, it was my very special recipe activated by that flash of magic I made a minute ago." "I'll kill you!" The Don lunged out for Silvermanes throat but slumped onto the table and slid to the floor. Before his eyes rolled back Silvermane stood over him and rubbed the lucky charm around his neck. "Bet you wish you were wearing this don't ya?"

Silvermane calmly walked outside where Rarity was waiting for him. "Well that's done." He said in a cheery tone. "Is it, I mean was all this blood shed worth it?" "Rarity I love you and I value your opinion but I'll say this once and once only: Don't ever question my judgment." Rarity turned and stormed off. "Wait Rarity I'm sorry." He called but she refused to hear him. "Damn it Silvermane." He said sighing and rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come for Silvermane and his crew to go start their rackets in Las Pegasus. They were all at the train station getting all their things loaded up. "Do you really have to go Mr. Silvermane?" Sweetie belle asked. "Yeah it seems so." He answered back hugging the little filly.<p>

He slipped his horse shoe out his saddle bag and gave it to her. "If that Diamond tiara gives you any more trouble don't hesitate to use this, I expect you to be running this place when I come back." The two shared a laugh as the train whistle sounded. Silvermane looked around one last time.

"Guess your sister's not showing." He lamented as he made his way to get on the train. "Silvermane." He heard her voice just as angelic as the first day he met her. "Rarity, I'm surprised you showed up." "Well I thought about it and I suppose you're doing what you feel you have to." She explained slowly trotting up to him and resting her head on his neck.

"I wish you two would come with me." She pulled back shaking her head. "I can't as much as I would love to, my life is here but that doesn't mean you can't always come back and be part of it." He took of his lucky charm and placed it around her neck. "No Silvermane I couldn't." He silenced her with a kiss, "Think of it as collateral, to make sure I have to come back."

He stepped onto the train and took his seat. Out the window he could see Raritys eyes watering up and Sweetie belle hugging her. "You alright boss?" Lucky asked passing him a drink. "Yeah, a toast boys to Las Pegasus; as my father would say, a whole new world to conquer." They all clinked glasses and took a drink.

"And to leaving behind the worlds greatest mare." He whispered under his breath as he watched the landscape change. He hung his head really wounding what this new world could have for him as the train pulled him away from the best thing to ever happen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well That's it for My little mafia, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did like this I've been thinking of doing a follow up story so be on the look out for it and thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
